


My Insides Are Pecise and Unreliable

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Body Dysphoria, Choking, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Scackson Week, Scackson Week 2018, Self-Esteem Issues, Tail Sex, Xenophilia, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Jackson struggles with his kanima nature. Scott, the everloving boyfriend, helps him out. With sex of course.SMUT.Scackson Week DAY 3 [Alternate Universe] & DAY 7 [Free Space]I have never written anything quite like this and honestly, I wasn’t entirely sure how to tag it, but if you don’t like Scackson or Kanima-sex then you should definitely not read this.





	My Insides Are Pecise and Unreliable

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but I didn't have the energy, so it's a day late, but happy Scackson Week everybody! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Title is a quote by Kris Kidd from Return to Sender.
> 
> If you liked this let me know. Even though I’ve shipped Scackson since basically ep.1 I have never even considered Kanima-sex with them. I’ve seen it with other Jackson ships, but not with Scott oddly. Is it a thing? Has it been written? Did I just miss it? Or did I read it and just forget it? IDK. 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome.

Inside Jackson’s swanky, parent-subsidized apartment, Scott finished his business and shook twice. Pulling up his pajama bottoms, he knocked the toilet seat back down along with the lid and then flushed as per Jackson’s finnicky cleanliness rules. As the toilet almost-but-not-quite-soundlessly drained and refilled, Scott glanced out of the elegantly appointed bathroom window. The waxing light of the post-half-moon night pouring in couldn’t compete with the perfectly arranged lighting of Jackson’s up-to-date, modern, and spotless bathroom.

 Stepping over to the tiled bathroom counter, Scott washed his hands with the fancy moisturizing, supposedly-scentless hand soap that actually smelled like disinfectant, soap, mentholatum, and some other synthetic-y ointment scent that Scott could never quite place. As he dried his hands Jackson walked in through the left-open door wearing his special blend cashmere boxer briefs and nudged Scott out of the way of the sink. 

Scott tossed the damp hand towel into the hamper and walked over to the bathroom cabinet, which would be called a closet in any other house, making a point to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek as he passed. Jackson brushed his teeth. Scott replaced the used hand towel with a fresh one. “Deaton called. Said he’d mention me to a vet he knows in town I could intern with. Said he’d give me a glowing recommendation.”

“As he should,” Jackson tutted, through a mouthful of toothpaste. He resumed brushing. Scott tilted his head to the side subtly whiffing the air as he watched his boyfriend continue brushing. “What’s up, babe?”

“Nothing,” Jackson lied, spitting into the sink. “Why?”

“Your scent,” Scott explained. “And you seem kinda tense for someone who just had sex like half an hour ago.”

“Its nothing,” Jackson shrugged, quickly filling a glass with water. He upended the whole thing into his mouth. Scott slid behind his boyfriend and put his hands around Jackson’s pale hips. He gently massaged his thumbs into his smooth skin and lightly nuzzled his bare shoulder, listening to Jackson swish the water back and forth between his cheeks pointedly not talking about whatever bothered him.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but if somethings bothering you I wanna know,” Scott whispered, softly planting kisses on his boyfriend’s shoulder freckles. Jackson eyed him in the mirror with that are-you-serious/you’re-an-idiot gaze of doom before he gargled and bent down to spit out the minty water.

Once he straightened back up, Scott served him with full puppy dog eyes and he sighed. “It’s getting harder to control it.”

“What?”

“My—my tail,” Jackson admitted under his breath, his jaw clenched.

“What about your tail?” Scott looked down at his boyfriend’s backside, but saw nothing that any normal human shouldn’t have. Jackson grumbled and spun on his heels, putting his back to the mirror futilely. “It’s nothing,” he grouchily reiterated.   

“Jax, come on.” Scott tenderly took one of Jackson’s hands in his and gave the hairless knuckles an affectionate peck of the lips. Jackson rolled his eyes resignedly and Scott grinned. “We’ve been going out for awhile and I think we can handle it. Whatever it is. Together. Ya know, talking it out.”

Jackson huffed and crossed his arms. Scott let him have his moment of space to think. “When things are going well, in bed, sometimes my tail can, interfere.”

“How?”

“It’ll itch. Trying to get out,” Jackson described.

“Sorta like our claws,” Scott assumed.

Nodding, Jackson continued, “Usually, I can ignore it, but lately it’s happening more and more—”

“When we have sex.”

“Yes.”

“Is it like that all the time or just during ya know…?”

“Whenever I bottom,” Jackson clarified. “Or if it’s been a long time—”

“And you’re excited,” Scott supplied.

“Or if I start talking about,” Jackson wearily added.   

“So, okay, um, well, let it out,” Scott suggested. Jackson hit him that condescending glare again that said ‘gee, why didn’t I think of that’ and Scott shrugged apologetically. “I’m serious. Just let it out for a while. It’ll probably feel better.”

“I can’t.”

“It’s okay, Jax. It’s just you and me. At home. Alone. No one’s gonna see,” Scott said coaxingly.

“You will,” Jackson groused.

“So? I’m your boyfriend. I love you.” Scott leaned in to give Jackson a kiss, but his boyfriend turned his head.

“I know you do,” he stated, unconvinced. “But that’s different. I have a tail. A _freaking_ lizard tail. I know you love me, but how could you—”

“Jax, I love you,” Scott interrupted. “All of you. Not just the flawless, pretty parts you love to show off,” Jackson gaped, a rebuttal waiting to spring out, fully loaded, but Scott didn’t allow him the chance. “Not just your perfect face or perfect swimmer’s body or your perfect ass. All of you. Okay? So just, let it out. Show me some tail.”

“You’re an idiot,” Jackson huffed, half-heartedly. He scanned the room, paranoid even though they were as alone as they could be on the top floor suite of an apartment building, then closed his eyes. For a moment, he went stock-still, and then above the waistline of his underwear his tail slowly descended.

At first, Scott watched the reflection unfold in the mirror, but once it peeked past Jackson’s head he stared at the real thing as it continued growing. Fully extended the thing could probably touch the ceiling, but stayed low, swinging side to side.

“See? Not so bad,” Scott said trying to be comforting then quick as a flash part of the tail coiled around his waist. “Whoa—”

“Sorry! I’m sorry,” Jackson apologized. “It just happened. Instinct.”

Scott held his hands in front of him palm out. “It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt. I’m alright.” Slowly, so as not to startle anyone, he let his hands drop to his middle and let his fingertips ghost delicately along the green-brown-black scales. Jackson shivered. “See? It’s all good. I’m fine, you’re fine. Does it, I mean, is this okay? I mean can you feel my fingers?”

“Of course, I can feel your fingers,” Jackson groused. “This thing is attached to my body like anything else.”

“Okay,” Scott defensively accepted. “Does it feel better now, being out and all?”

“Yes,” Jackson begrudgingly admitted.

“And it doesn’t itch or anything?”

“No.” Jackson shook his head, deliberately not looking either at his boyfriend or the mirror. He shut his eyes. “It’s just. So gross.”

“I don’t think it’s gross,” Scott averred, still petting the scales circling his waist.

“Don’t lie to me,” Jackson growled finally facing his boyfriend with a hurt and angry scowl.

Keeping his cool, Scott simply smiled saying, “You can hear my heartbeat. You know when I’m lying and you know that I’m not lying now.”

“But, h—how can you,” Jackson sputtered, truly mystified. “touch it? Doesn’t it feel weird?”

“No,” Scott said easily. “I’ve handled snakes and lizards before, the scales don’t bother me. Though honestly, I thought they’d feel wetter or something. I don’t know why, but I guess your scales always look so shimmery and shiny and stuff, like they’re wet or something, but I guess that’s just part of the scale look huh?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Jackson mumbled. He heaved a sigh, “It feels good though. You rubbing my—”

“Scales?”

Jackson shuddered. “Alright, I think that’s enough. You don’t have to pretend anymore.”

“I’m not pretending,” Scott replied sounding impatient. He quickly grabbed a length of tail towards the end and brought it up to his face. Jackson stared at him puzzled. Scott met his quizzical eyes and then lovingly nuzzled his boyfriend’s scales. He took a couple audible sniffs. “Smells just like you.”

“Scott, don’t,” Jackson pleaded, flushing pink. “It’s gro—”

“What’s it feel like?” Scott asked sincerely curious.

“It—it doesn’t feel like anything,” Jackson answered. “It’s just like having another limb, except there’s no bones in it. Just muscle, and cartilage, and…”

“Scales,” Scott listed for him.  The piece of tail close to his face wriggled constantly against his cheek. Scott held tighter. “Can you feel this?” He asked brushing his lips against the cool, dry appendage.

“Yes,” Jackson gasped. He rapidly regained his stolid composure. “Of course, I can. I told you that. It’s part of my body.”

“Okay, so it feels good, right? When I do this?” With the bottom half of his face hidden by the tail, Scott flicked his tongue against the scales in a figure eight. Jackson panted stutteringly, his body shaking from head to toe. “Is it ticklish like your feet?”

“No,” Jackson murmured. “Feels…good.”

He did it again. Jackson whined. “Scott, how—”

“I think,” Scott butted in again. “I think I like it.”

“No.” Jackson shook his head refusing to but it.

“I like how it feels on my skin, on my lips.” Scott kissed up the length of tail to the end. “Do you want me to stop? I will, if you do.”

Gradually, Jackson opened his squinted shut eyes and un-furrowed his brow. He stared at his boyfriend in utter disbelief and astonishment. Nobody he’d been with since back then had ever done anything like this. If they’d known, they’d been grossed out. Scott stared back, meeting perplexed eyes with half-lidded, hopefully seductive ones. His genuine arousal couldn’t be mistaken for anything else.

Minutely, Jackson shook his head. Tentatively, Scott opened his mouth and lifted the end of the tail to his lips. The entire tail wiggled almost wildly with anticipation. And then the moment came: Scott wrapped his lips around the end and suckled the tip.

“Oh God,” Jackson panted. The tail stilled, tensing firmly throughout. Scott hummed, taking more of the tail into his mouth. “Y—you’re trying to—oh fuck!”

The length of tail in his mouth refused to quit squirming, alive and mobile in a way that things like dicks usually aren’t, so Scott tried sucking harder, gripping the tail in his hands tighter. It felt smooth and dry and cool in his mouth, just as it had in his hands. Nothing like sucking dick at all, besides the subtle taste of Jackson. The tail end flicked around his mouth almost as if it had a mind of its own and it couldn’t decide where to go or what to do.

Scott bobbed his head. Jackson whimpered, tingling all over. The tail end stopped flailing and probed deeper. Scott pulled away coughing. “Sorry,” Jackson loudly apologized. “I’m sorry! It just—feels so good. So warm, I—”

“It’s okay, Jax.” Scott cleared his throat. The damp end of tail kept tapping the side of his face, asking silently for reentry, which Scott ignored. “I just didn’t expect it, is all. I’m okay. We can keep going. I want to keep going.”

“No, we should stop,” Jackson huffed.

“Do you want to, Jax?” Scott offered an alternative, “Or do you want to see if I can deep throat your tail?”

“Scott, y—you can’t.” Jackson frowned.

“Well, not the whole thing,” Scott said matter-of-factly. “But you know, some of it. And judging from the way you smell, I know it feels good. Maybe not like orgasm good, but pretty close.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“No. Not really,” Scott replied. “I mean, I’ll need to work up some more spit and get it really lubed up, but it’s not like cutting the roof of my mouth or anything.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Jackson whispered, barely out loud.

“You won’t Jax,” Scott returned confidently, smiling bright as ever. “You can’t. I can heal remember? Werewolf?”

“I know,” Jackson huffed. “But, I can’t always control what it does. Sometimes it just moves. On its own.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Scott compromised. “If I need to stop I’ll just uh, I don’t know, rake you with my claws or something.”

Jackson pouted. “That sounds delightful,” he grumbled.

“Jax?”

“Are you sure?”

“I want this,” Scott promised resolutely. “I wanna try this. I wanna make you feel good.”

“You already do,” Jackson reassured. “In the normal ways.”

“Jax, this is our normal,” Scott said. Jackson looked confused, so he clarified, “I’m a werewolf and you are too, but you’re also part kanima, which means you have a tail. And this tail as we have thoroughly discussed is a part of you like any other. And just like I can get off on your hands, or your mouth, or your feet, or your ass, or your dick, I can probably get off on this too.”

“But you shouldn’t have to,” Jackson argued. “It’s gross! It’s disgusting!”

“It is not gross,” Scott settled once and for all. His eyes flashed red. “It is no gross to me. It’s a part of you and I love you and I’m not grossed out. Maybe I should be, I don’t know, but when I say ‘I love you’ I mean all of you and yes that means your tail too. I’m not sorry for that. And do you wanna know something?”

Dumbfounded, and nearly in tears, Jackson merely nodded his head.

“My insanely hot boyfriend, is part lizard,” Scott half whispered like he was an informant passing secrets. “And he has a tail and everything and it kinda turns me on.”

Jackson chuckled weakly. “Scott, really?”

In all seriousness, Scott nodded. “Smell me,” he insisted. “Or better yet.” He bucked his hips upwards. “Feel that?”

Jackson’s jaw hit the floor metaphorically. “Scott, you’re—?”

“I’m not an idiot, Jax,” Scott said. “I know this is weird and I know it makes you uncomfortable, but hey, when was the last time our lives weren’t weird?”

Jackson snorted in agreement.

“I’m not saying this should be an everyday thing,” Scott described. “And if you never wanna do anything like this again, then that’s your decision and I’m cool with it. But we’re here, tonight, and I think it would be good for us, for you and for me, to try this and see where it goes. Okay?”

“You know you could let me finish a freaking sentence one in a while,” Jackson jibed. “You’ve spent too much time around Stilinski. All those words. All that verbal diarrhea. It’s not cute.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Scott countered, grinning from ear to ear.  

 “You’re a kinky freak,” Jackson affirmed. but I love you.”

“You’re pretty kinky yourself,” Scott said. “I mean I was pretty vanilla before I started dating you.”

“So was I,” Jackson asserted.

“So, we good to go?”

“A little eager, aren’t you?” Jackson quipped, his usual acerbic tone diluted with muted sniffles.

“As if you’re not,” Scott questioned. “Now, come on, babe: I wanna suck some tail.”

“You are such a freak,” Jackson joked, but he stepped forward regardless. “But I love you, Scott.”

“I love you too, Jax.”

Jackson gave Scott a kiss, a kiss that was returned in equal measure. “I think I know a way to help with the dryness problem.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Nodding, Jackson opened his mouth and let his tail end shoot shallowly inside. Scott moaned. Jackson smirked and brought the tail end upright between them. Scott looked on as his boyfriend began licking his own tail. He blushed scarlet. Jackson rumbled assertively, and grabbed the back of Scott’s head to bring him closer.

Soon both their lips and tongues swirled around the scaled appendage occasionally brushing against each other, eliciting moans and groans and harder erections. Eventually, Jackson pulled away. “Is that enough or do you think it needs more?”

“Maybe a little more?” Scott bit his bottom lip, pondering. He flicked his eyes to the mirror and then to the sink. Jackson understood immediately. Careful not to dislodge his willing prisoner, Jackson whipped his tail over and flicked the tap on, showering the end of his tail in the cool stream. 

“I’ll have to invest in some edible lube,” Jackson remarked.

“For next time?”

“For next time,” Jackson smugly confirmed. Once the tail got dripping wet, he turned off the tap, and said, “Open up, babe.”

Scott smiled, complying with Jackson’s sultry request. The tip entered, wet, but still as smooth and hard as before. Jackson fucked the end in bit by bit, teasingly, in and out. “More, Jax,” Scott playfully demanded. “Gimme more. I want it.”

 Not saying a word, Jackson shoved his tail back inside Scott’s mouth pushing deeper steadily. The tip tickled the back of Scott’s throat, he gagged. Jackson relented, but didn’t pull out. Scott whined and Jackson resumed pressing further. Scott opened his throat and let the tail end pass through.

“God, baby! You’re so warm. So wet.” Jackson swayed a little on his feet. He retracted his tail from his boyfriend’s throat and then entirely from his mouth. His coils tightened and pulled dragging Scott closer to him. He mischievously tapped the tip around his boyfriend’s waiting lips. “You want it, baby? You wanna choke on my tail?”

“I wan’ it,” Scott promised, teary eyed. “I want you, Jax.”

“Open up, baby, I’m going back in.” Scott obeyed, letting the scaly length into his mouth willingly yet again. It went deeper this time and Scott groaned around his writhing mouthful. A feeling so foreign and unexpected he couldn’t quite believe it was real. He swallowed and moaned and Jackson sobbed and trembled. His erection straining his boxer briefs, the material sticking to his slit from the sticky mess of pre-come. Scott wasn’t much better.

“You’re making me feel so good,” Jackson exclaimed. “So good.”

Scott worked the tail with his hands, like he would an erection, forcing a bit more in, but not much, his mouth was already stretched thin, his jaw unable to extend further. His face turned red and Jackson twisted his tail this way and that before yanking back a good chunk of it. Scott sputtered and gulped for air, his erection repeatedly poking Jackson’s scales.

“I knew you had a choking kink,” Jackson gloated. “No one likes deepthroating that much. Not like you, Scott.”

“You like it,” Scott noted hoarsely. A string of drool leaked out of the corner of his mouth, down his chin, the tail end wiped it off.

“Tip your head back, babe,” Jackson instructed. Scott did and opened wide. “It’ll make it easier.”

Jackson worked his tail inside again, ready to get to the big finish. He turned around, his back to Scott, and let the full length of his tail establish a stronger hold. He slid Scott even closer to him and bent over, arching his back, pressing his ass into Scott’s erection. Scott’s hands shot to his hips, gripping him tightly, and he rocked into him.

Immediately, Jackson yanked down his boxers, his rim still slick from earlier, but he couldn’t be bothered to reach behind him to undress Scott, so he let Scott’s cock brush against his taint. Scott fucked him hard and fast, and Jackson reciprocated driving deeper in time to the rhythm Scott started.

He jerked off and came onto his formerly clean bathroom floor. Scott came in his pajamas with a strangled roar, his face shifting from red to blue. His hands relaxed, his knees turned to jelly, and he kept cumming, seeing stars behind his eyelids. Jackson pulled out and his tail instinctively caught Scott before he knees gave out, holding him aloft and upright through sheer muscle until Jackson placed him on his ass.

“You were amazing,” Jackson panted sinking down next to his gasping boyfriend, his tail disappearing back from whence it came for the time being.

“That was amazing,” Scott puffed. “I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard.”

“Kinky freak,” Jackson lovingly mumbled, giving Scott a kiss on the cheek.

“Lizard boy,” Scott affectionately returned. Jackson stood up shakily and poured some water into his glass for Scott who drank it enthusiastically.

“You made me cum all over my nice, clean floor,” Jackson complained.

“That’s the beauty of making messes, Jax,” Scott said. “They can always be cleaned up.”

“Yeah, well, whatever,” Jackson disagreed. “But as soon as you’ve caught your breath, you’re cleaning it up.”

“Why me?”

“My tail, my rules,” Jackson snarked, walking away.


End file.
